


[Podfic of] and that's why we're still waiting

by knight_tracer



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>in which mark goes to see the movie, mark and eduardo exchange text messages, and there is an inordinate amount of meta.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] and that's why we're still waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and that's why we're still waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273568) by [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract). 



Length: 24:51  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/and%20that's%20why%20we're%20still%20waiting.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/and%20that's%20why%20we're%20still%20waiting.m4b)


End file.
